finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Guest
(bottom portrait) marked as a guest member of the player's team in Final Fantasy XII.]] Guests or Temporary Playable Characters are a recurring system of temporary party members in the Final Fantasy series. They typically join the party during set points in the game's plot, and then leave shortly afterward in another point in the plot. Guest characters do not always take up space in the player's party, though they might appear in the menus. So if the game only allows for three party members in battle, a Guest can be a fourth fighter outside of the player's control. Their abilities and equipment usually cannot be customized either. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Minwu, Josef, Ricard, Leila and Gordon all join the party for a short period of time, before leaving for a variety of reasons. In the Soul of Rebirth side story in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary versions of the game, Minwu, Josef, and Ricard are normal playable characters. The player may freely change the equipment and spells of these character as they wish, but they join the party with preset abilities and spells in a few key areas. Final Fantasy III Guests will join the party but are not treated as regular characters. In battle, exclusively to the Nintendo DS version, they appear at random intervals firing off a random attack from their set list of moves. The rest of the time, they will not appear and not do not have HP or other stats that enemies can attack. If the party is defeated, it is still GAME OVER with or without the Guests. Outside of battle they can be talked to with , the only method the player has to interact with them. Guest characters in Final Fantasy III include: *Sara *Cid *Desch *Aria *Alus *Doga *Unei Final Fantasy IV During the course of the game Edward Chris von Muir, Palom, Porom, Tellah, Cid, Yang and Fusoya all join the party for a short time. However in the Advance and The Complete Collection versions of the game, the player may switch these characters in and out of the party as he or she wishes, excluding Tellah and Fusoya. All of these characters can have their equipment changed freely, and Palom and Porom can learn new spells as they level up. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years In ''The After Years, the following characters appear as Guest characters. They usually have very few Band abilities, and those that know magic usually join knowing all the spells they will ever learn. *Biggs *Wedge *Black Mage *White Mage *Monk *Elder of Mysidia *Guard *Fusoya *Kain? ''Final Fantasy VI Following the absence of Guest characters in ''Final Fantasy V, the following appeared in the sixth installment. In this game, the equipment of Guests is set and cannot be changed, they have no Desperation Attack, and they cannot equip Magicite. Therefore, Final Fantasy VI was the first game to truly define a "guest character". In addition to the following, Maduin is controllable by the player during a flashback sequence, but there are no battles at this time and the player cannot open the menu to check his equipment or spells - in essence, all they may do while in control of Maduin is walk about and talk to other characters. *Biggs *Wedge *Leo *?????? *Banon *Molulu *Moghan *Moguel *Mogsy *Mugmug *Mogwin *Cosmog *Moglin *Mogret *Moggie Final Fantasy VII For a short while in Final Fantasy VII Sephiroth joins the player's party. However his equipment is not changeable, he has no Limit Break, and in battle he acts on his own and cannot be given commands by the player. Aeris is only in the game through disc 1, but is not considered a guest. She could, however, be considered temporarily playable. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Cait Sith makes an appearance to assist Vincent in Mako Reactor 0. ''Final Fantasy VIII Several characters make an appearance at different points in the story to assist the party, for a variety of reasons and in a variety of ways. Their junctions and spell lists may be changed as the player wishes, and they all have Limit Breaks of their own. *Seifer *Edea *Laguna *Ward *Kiros Final Fantasy IX The following characters join the party at different points in the game, and leave soon after gaining them. Their equipment can be changed, but they cannot learn Abilities and cannot enter Trance. *Beatrix *Marcus *Blank *Cinna Final Fantasy X Seymour participates in the second battle against Sinspawn Gui only and then leaves the party immediately afterwards. The player cannot view his equipment and cannot change it in battle, but he is directly controllable and is able to use an Overdrive. Seymour will earn AP and gain Sphere Levels, but as he is never controllable again the player never gets the chance to spend them and he never appears on the Sphere Grid. ''Final Fantasy XII In Final Fantasy XII, Guests are controlled by the computer. Their equipment, Licenses, and Gambits are outside the player's control. Ally oriented Gambit will apply to them when applicable. They do not have Quickenings and are completely ignored during Quickening chains. In the original Final Fantasy XII, items used by Guests are infinite and do not affect the player's own inventory. Guests typically have weapons that are completely unique to them and can never be found by the player for their own use. Guest characters in Final Fantasy XII include: *Amalia (later joins as Ashe, a full Party Member) *Basch (later joins as a full Party Member) *Lamont (Returns later as guest under real name, Larsa) *Larsa *Vossler *Reddas While Reks is only controllable by the player during the prologue, he will not be available again once the prologue ends and the story begins with Vaan. This classes him as a temporary playable character, but not in the same way the other Guests of the game are Guest characters. There are other characters in the game that will fight on the player's side, but these do not appear in the Party Menu and act completely independently of the player's forces. For example, Basch, along with other ally soldiers, fight alongside Reks in the prologue, and Garif Adventurers that appear in the field will fight monsters alongside the party and will not harm them as long as the player does not provoke them. Additionally, members of Clan Centurio that join the party to fight a Mark behave in this manner. ''International Zodiac Job System Several changes were made in ''International version: *The player can directly control the Guest, even assigning them the leader role (Gambit related). *The player can customize Guest's Gambits. *Items used by Guest come from the player's inventory. *Guest's skill set is modified from the original Final Fantasy XII. For example, Larsa has learned Cura to restore allies' HP so he won't deplete the player's inventory by using Potions incontinently. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Guest characters are designated by a goldenrod HP bar. They may fight on the party's side, but never have access to Summoning Gates and Esper Troupes. Many missions involve defending a guest character in order to succeed. Guest characters in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings include: *Giza Rabbits in Mission 04: The Coveted Derelict *Llyud (later joins the party as a player character) and Ansei in Mission 07: The Winged *Aegyl in Mission 11: Savagery *Rikken, Elza, and Raz in Mission 16: Pirates in Peril!, Mission 17: Pirates and Parrot in Peril!, Mission 18: Unrelenting Nemesis, and Mission 19: Filo in a Bind *Velis in Mission 21: The Man in the Jungle and Mission 23: Object of Desire *Penelo (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 24: The Dance *Fran (who later returns as a player character) in Mission 27:At Fran's Side *Dalmascan Soldiers and White Hares in Mission 35: The Secluded *Ba'Gamnan (as a temporarily playable character from the end of Mission 09: Reinforcements to when the party arrives at the Muruc Cahuac Skysea in Chapter 4) ''Final Fantasy XIII In ''Final Fantasy XIII two members of NORA assist Snow Villiers during the game's first chapter in the Hanging Edge. *Gadot *Lebreau ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 *Snow Villiers - Accompanies Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss in Sunleth Waterscape after he saves them from mass-merging of flan. Final Fantasy Type-0 In ''Final Fantasy Type-0, characters of higher level can be called in to assist in battle. *Kurasame Final Fantasy Tactics Guests act in menus exactly the same as any other Non-Generic character except that they do not take up the roster space. The player can customize them as much as normal characters, like with Job Class, ability set and equipment. However, the player cannot decide when to use Guests or not. It is mandatory to use them in certain battles. Guests will only fight in the Story Battles, they will not appear in random ones. They also run completely on computer control. During the battle, Guest will not be crystallized or turn into a treasure box after being K.O.ed for 3 turns. However, if the battle objective requires player to protect or rescue the particular guest, their K.O. will grant an instant Game Over, not waiting their death count. Most Non-Generic characters fight in battles first as a Guest, then as a full Party Member. In rare cases during random encounters, a guest may replace an enemy unit and fights alongside the player party. These guests are usually generic monsters, and do not join the party after the battle has ended. Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics include: *Agrias (later joins as a full Party Member) *Goffard *Ladd (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Alicia (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Lavian (later joins as a Generic Party Member) *Delita *Argath *Boco (later joins as a Monster Party Member) *Ovelia *Mustadio (later joins as a full Party Member) *Orran *Alma *Luso (later joins as a full Party Member) *Rapha (later joins as a full Party Member) *Meliadoul (later joins as a full Party Member) *Zalbaag *Balthier (later joins as a full Party Member) *Beowulf (later joins as a full Party Member) *Reis (later joins as a full Party Member) *Cloud (later joins as a full Party Member) *Byblos (later joins as a Monster Party Member) ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions In this PSP port, some plot-related character who has joined as a full Party Member will become Guest again during the PSP-extra event battles (their presence in the player's party is also the prerequisite to trigger these events). Usually after the fight (or scenario) has been completed, the player will be given the option to recruit him/her again. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance include: *Montblanc (later joins as a full Party Member) *Ritz (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Shara (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Ezel (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Babus (later joins as a full Party Member after the main story) *Auggie Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is a guest character.]] Guest characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2 include: *Cid (later joins as a full Party Member) *Adelle (later joins as a full Party Member) *Popocho *Dayvis *Komodo Trader ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Kaeli, Tristam, Phoebe and Reuben all join Benjamin twice during the course of the game and join and leave at set points in the story. With the exception of Phoebe, who gives the player her original weapon at a point and then uses a different one, guests in this game have set spells and equipment and cannot gain levels. However, between the time they leave and join later in the game, their spells, equipment and level will grow stronger. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light'' Krinjh, Torte, Rekoteh and Rolan are temporary characters who join the party for a time, before departing. Their equipment and items can be customized, but they will take everything they have with them when they leave the party. Category: Characters Category:Gameplay Elements Category: Battle Elements